


altercation

by sarahshelena



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Confrontations, Could Be Canon, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Violence, Pretending to Be Gay, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: altercation: a word which here means 'a confrontation between a vain, selfish and unpleasant financial advisor and the fiery volunteer woman she dared to cross'jacquelyn learns too late who exactly esmé gigi geniveve squalor is......and she isn't too happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned in the tags, I am working out my feeling with this. jacquelyn completely owns my heart.
> 
> I meant this to be some sort of passionate encounter but oops, jacquelyn refuses to be used and she fights back. and esmé is a nasty piece of work no matter how much I love her, so this happened.

In the shadowy gloom of Dark Avenue, a slim hand wrapped around an even slimmer wrist and pulled hard, almost yanking the financial advisor off her feet.

“Calm down, Jacquelyn,” Esmé snapped, tugging out of the younger woman’s grip. 

“Don't tell me to be calm!” the volunteer hissed, “When were you going to tell me?” 

“Tell you what?” 

“Who you _are.”_ Jacquelyn gritted out, trembling with anger. 

“I have told you who I am,” came the snappish reply, “I am Esmé Gigi Geniveve Squalor-” 

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes, “Save me the introduction, once was quite enough. You _know_ what I mean. You're in league with Olaf and I have to find out about it from my informants? Esmé?” 

“I know who you work for,” Esmé said disparagingly, a word which here means, ‘with scorn or disdain’, she tossed her hair, “And homosexuality is in, so of course I didn't tell you that when we met, you wouldn't have had anything to do with me if I had.” 

Ignorant people, like potholes, are things that you sometimes never see coming, even if they are right in front of you. You drive or trip right into one because you didn't take the time to look where you were headed. And that horrible jolting feeling can stay with you for a long time after the incident has occurred. 

Jacquelyn was so furious she practically spat out her next words, “You only slept with me because you think it's fashionable to fuck women?” 

“Of course,” through the crushing darkness, Esmé batted her eyes, “Why else would I be sleeping with you?” 

The slap Jacquelyn delivered to her face cut the through the silence like a firecracker. The city's sixth most important financial advisor held her hand to her cheek and looked at Jacquelyn, her expression one of incredulity, a word which here means, ‘not expecting that such a callous confession could possibly invite punishment’. 

“You heartless bitch,” Jacquelyn snarled, “You and Olaf deserve each other.” 

Esmé gaped at her, shocked into silence at the force of the blow, and the words that followed. 

“I hope bruises are in,” Jacquelyn smiled thinly, “Because otherwise you're gonna look like a real fool.” 

She turned and walked out of the dark apartment building and out of Dark Avenue altogether. 

I wish I could say that Jacquelyn Scieszka met a woman deserving of her, a wonderful lady deserving of her bravery and her smile and her talent for getting into trouble; but that, I am sorry to say, so far remains unclear.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it
> 
> kudos and comments are amazing, let me know what you think, I love to hear from you


End file.
